


Snack Run

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Grocery Shopping, M/M, kevin's gonna have a stroke because of them one day, snack run, the monsters - Freeform, unhealthy eating habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: The monsters go on a mindnight snack run. Andrew has a sweet tooth.





	Snack Run

Midnight snack runs are the usual, but mid-day snack runs aren’t very uncommon either, especially on Saturdays after games. When they don’t go to Columbia after the game, they drink at home and then sleep in until noon.

“I’m hungry….”, Nicky whines, bending down over the fridge, “All we have left is tomato juice, cucumbers and- ew, Kevin, what’s this?”

Kevin, who is trying to do squats and miserably failing, looking like he’s gonna throw up any minute, presses out “Protein Bread.” through his clenched teeth. Nicky makes a disgusted noise and throws the package back into the fridge and closes it.

“I’m going to the store.”, he declares, hands on his hips, “…and I’m not bringing anything back for any of you. Come with me if you need something.”

So they end up invading the on-campus store. The cashiers eye them suspiciously, and Nicky flashes them a bright smile which only makes them look more sceptic.

Neil realizes too late that the shirt he’s wearing is Andrew’s, and thus, a little too short. He pulls his sweatpants higher and ignores the scowls Aaron gives him.

Andrew systematically avoids the fruit and veggie isle (Neil puts peaches, a melon and strawberries onto the pile of leafy greens Kevin has chosen) and goes off to the dessert isle. He comes back with arms full of candy; chocolate, gummy bears, twizzlers, marshmellows, ice cream and cookies. The pile is topped off with something called “dessert pizza” which looks disgusting on the picture already and is absolutely something Andrew would eat for breakfast. Neil grins to himself as Kevin eyes the items Andrew puts into the cart with disgust.

“You can’t be serious, Andrew. Not even you can eat all of this by yourself.”

Aaron rolls his eyes and wanders off.

Andrew just looks up at Kevin with his usual bored expression. “Fucking watch me.”

Kevin just huffs but doesn’t say anything else. Neil shoots Andrew a look and grin behind Kevin’s back. “Disgusting.”, he says to tease Andrew, who just shrugs.

“And yet you seemed ratehr eager to lick chocolate from the corner of my mouth last week.”, he deadpans and Neil flushes crimson.

“Ah, young love.”, Nicky says behind them, and at the same time, Aaron gives a retching sound.

A girl who is in the isle with them eyes them weirdly. Neil holds her gaze until she looks away.


End file.
